kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Role Playing 1
One of the two main roleplaying rooms on Kongregate, RP1 and Role Playing Serious. __TOC__ The Current State of Role Playing #1 Current Text of Room Description on Kongregate : Room Owner: : Flare_x : Room Description: : RP1 is a lively, active room with a small community, and despite the name, much more than just roleplaying goes on here. Always welcoming newcomers. Room Summary True to its on-site description, Role Playing #1 (RP1 for short) is home to a small community of people who roleplay. The room itself never seems to fill up to even half of its full capacity, but it is often lively and filled with numerous characters and their respective RP characters. Most of the resident RP1 users are friendly and some of them are very skilled in expressing themselves and the stories they weave with others. Stopping by the room to read up some of the scenarios written on the spot by the more advanced roleplayers is a must if you enjoy reading and letting your imagination soar with the stylish linguistic wordplay by people who just love to write. Role Playing #1 isn't solely a roleplaying room, however; it's just one of the places allowed on Kongregate to get involved with extensive roleplays. Casual socialization occurs often in the room about various topics that people want to talk about. You just have to be there to see what people are talking about next. 'Summary of Roleplaying' Regular Users Flare_x Flare_x is the owner of RP-1. A good moderator who never abuses power, despite being given constant reason to do so against the ever-flowing tides of noobery smashing against RP1's tiny walls. Flare is quite obviously a weeaboo. KanetheKnight KanetheKnight is a guy who trolls and never role-plays. The most haughty, self-centered, arrogant prick on Kongregate. Also the funniest. Kane is a freelance Flame-Warrior who does everything for kicks, never takes himself seriously, and somehow finds time to be the only allowed furry in RP1. Kane is the real owner of Role Playing #1. Cuddles_ Cuddles_ is a Finnish-born Canadian male who on several occasions can be seen 'Trolling' amongst the beings of Role Playing 1. A harbringer of the room itself, joining approximately a year after it's creation, he has proclaimed himself to be a being of omnipotence and has been rumored to enjoy beating his sisters although it has been proclaimed by himself in a joking manner. He can commonly be found role-playing as his self generated persona; an omnipotent being which rules all existence and reality. He has been portrayed as a pretty cool bro whilst under-going any sort of situation ranging from Role-playing, to just screwing around amongst the room. High-ranking member of the GTC (Global Trolling Coalition) Irradiant "AY, DIS IS ELEKTRIKOWL BEEST, AYKAY THA JOLTEEON 'A LESSPLAY" is something often heard uttered by this British hunk of manliness. Straight as an arrow and totally anti-furry, Irradiant is a high-ranking member of the GTC and often mics or webcams with the other denizens of RP1. This is widely accepted, because Irradiant is actually funny. Danny somehow finds himself being the only strictly heterosexual person. Realek A true Son of Deutschland, Realek is a Neo-Nazi who believes the superiority of the Prussian Empire and will raise the true Fifth Reich to conquer Earth under a banner of one true race. He's also a troll who gets all the internet girls and likes to blaze up on webcam, because it's legal in Germany. Founder of the GTC (Global Trolling Coalition) Realek is also known as Sill. Also a sammich, yo~ KakkoiiBishounen Original text removed by the user. Please refer to his user profile for his description. Roxie_ Roxie is a French girl (Note, not G.I.R.L) living in Britain. She enjoys switching moods upon every entrance to RP1. She is never really sure what she thinks about the room, and truthfully, nobody cares. It is widely believed that Roxie's sex is "octopus"; the reason for which remains unknown... Roxie also webcams along with the other denizens of RP1, but she doesn't do anything of real interest aside from speak with a hilariously posh accent. SaberThompson Lacking overall in social skills, Saber tends to hang out in the back and scoff at funny people before popping out now and then to show off her trophies. Unfunny and uninteresting, but altogether likeable and (strangely enough) mature. Never pretending to be something she isn't, Saber is often the most-liked denizen of RP1 and widely accepted in the other Role Playing chatroom. Her presence is lightly tolerated by the GTC. She also sighs a lot. No, really. Adinor 15 year old from Florida who likes to pretend he's other people. Knows his shit about English. Coined the term "Contristophilia." Aziraphale Resident Starcraft guy, Azi is a top ranking member of the GTC (Global Trolling Coalition). Loved by all and adored by just as many, Aziraphale (a.k.a. Azi) is hated by most mods. Often trolls entire rooms with ridiculous claims and downright manufactured stupidity. Also; Chemist. Category:Chat rooms